Boys and Yule Ball
by RedUnic
Summary: Missing moment from GOF. Takes place after chapter 22 The Unexpected Task. Ginny and Hermione talk about their boys and their Yule Ball dates.


**Boys and Yule Ball**

Entering the common room, Ginny looked around and sighed, relieved that Harry and her git of a brother were not around. She plopped down into a sofa, then startled as she realised that it's the same spot that Harry had occupied before she went to dinner. She started to get up but after a second thought, she just closed her eyes and leaned back, muttering to herself.

'…stupid Ron… stupid Harry… Stupid _me_…'

'Are you alright, Ginny?' Ginny opened her eyes and saw Hermione peering at her.

'Yes, I'm fine,' said Ginny.

'Ermm,' Hermione sat tentatively beside Ginny, juggling books and parchments in her arms. 'What did Ron do this time?' she asked.

Ginny smiled. Hermione knows her well, or she really, really knows Ron _really_ well. Hermione has been her good friend since last year when there was a massive riff between the Trio over a certain broomstick. At first, Ginny's quite reluctant as she still remembered that she's the reason Hermione had been petrified the year before. But, Hermione just waved it aside and told her she needs somebody to listen to her rant about a git named Ron. Never to push aside any cause that she can use to blackmail her brother (oh, she love him dearly, but he can still be a pain in you-know-where), she accepted. Now, after a year, even though the Trio has been back to good side, Hermione still find time to hang out with Ginny.

Ginny pushed herself up and sat cross-legged, facing Hermione.

'Ron..' Ginny took a deep breath, feeling her temper rising up again. 'He offered me to Harry as his Yule Ball partner.'

'WHAT?' shouted Hermione, turning several heads to their direction.

'Shhh, calm down, Hermione. I didn't accept it, of course,' chided Ginny. If Hermione eyes were any bigger, she really can pass up as an elf, maybe she had a better chance with her spew stuff, thought Ginny, silently laughing.

'But, why don't you?' whispered Hermione.

'I already said yes to Neville when he asked me,' Ginny whispered back, looking everywhere but Hermione's eyes.

Hermione gasped. 'He asked you really? _Neville_?'

'Yes and I know he asked you earlier, and you suggested that he asked me as you couldn't go with him, because some famous Quidditch player star already asked you first, eh,' Ginny wriggled her eyebrows at Hermione and smiling mischievously. Hermione blushes furiously.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to manipulate your life. But Neville is such a nice guy and I feel so bad for turning him down. Beside, you said you really want to go to the ball because all your brothers will….'

'It's okay, Hermione, I didn't blame you for anything,' interrupted Ginny.

'But, if you rather go with Harry, I'll explain it to Neville…'

'No, I wouldn't do that to Neville. As you said he's a nice guy and I think he really look forward to it.'

'Oh, this Yule ball really mess up our life, isn't it?' sighed Hermione, she dropped her books on the table and propped up her foot on the sofa, hugging her knees. Her face was so forlorn that Ginny just nodded, agreeing with her. They sat together silently, watching the fire crackled in the fireplace, both of them lost in their own thought.

'So,' said Hermione, breaking the silence few minutes later. 'When did Neville ask you, Ginny? He just asked me during Potion class today.'

'After his Potions class, I guess. I met him outside my Herbology class,' Ginny grinned. 'Actually, he's quite nervous. He stuttered about asking you and you couldn't because you were going with somebody else, and then he asked Ron if it was okay if he asked me. By the end of it, he was really shaking; I had to hold his arms so he wouldn't drop his books. It's cute.'

Hermione giggled. 'Oh, Neville,' she shook her head, 'he really asked Ron about asking you?'

'I think he said so. Though, I don't think Ron understood him. He was so shocked when I told him I was going with Neville,' said Ginny.

'Maybe, he's busy laughing when he heard Neville had asked me,' said Hermione darkly.

Ginny snorted. 'Well, you should see him after he asked Fleur Delacour.'

'You saw that?' asked Hermione.

'Yep, up close and personal.' Ginny laughed. 'Neville and I were walking to the Great Hall for dinner and there he was strutting in the corridor (Ron never struts, Ginny! Hush, Hermione, you want to hear the story or not?). Then suddenly he has this weird expression when he past Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory (I bet the wench was turning her charm on poor Cedric, Hermione. _Ginny!_ Alright, geez, patient is a virtue, you know!). He turned and asked Fleur and that girl had a horrified look you'd think some thug was asking her. (I know I'm going to hate that girl – what? Oh, if you're so impatient to get some Ron's story, just go and snogged him al – Ow! That's hurt!) Well, any way, he turned back and ran to the common room and I followed him. You know the rest.' Ginny explained.

Hermione stared at the fireplace silently and after a while, spoke slowly and thoughtfully. "Well, if he doesn't have a date for the Yule Ball, I guess I can dance a song or two with him."

Ginny smirked and before she can respond to that, there's a loud giggle coming from the girl's dormitories stairs.

"I can't believe that _the_ Harry Potter asked you to the ball, Parvati!" shrieked Lavender to a tittering Parvati.

Ginny felt that her insides were filled with lead for a second time that day.

"I can't, either," Parvati replied, still giggling.

"Pity I can't go with his best friend. Four of us could have so much fun!" Lavender pouted.

"Well, it's your loss. Come on, Lavender. I have to tell Padma that she'll be going with Ron." Parvati almost dragged Lavender to the portrait hole.

A sudden movement beside her caught Ginny's attention.

"Well, I guess I don't have to dance with him after all," hissed Hermione while hastily picking up her books. "I think it's a good thing that you're going with Neville, Ginny. You have to get on with your life, go out with other boys and just be yourself. Maybe, Harry will notice you more if you're more relaxed around him," said Hermione softly.

Before Ginny could protest, Hermione continued, "I don't think Harry was that stupid, unlike some other boy that I know. I think I'll go to my dorm now."

"My brother will come around, Hermione,' said Ginny to Hermione's back. Hermione stopped her track to the stairs and turned back at Ginny with a sad smile.

"So would my _brother_, Ginny."

* * *

Author's note: This is my first fic and I don't have a beta. I'm sorry for any mistakes and I welcome any comments :)


End file.
